Chocolat et Nutella
by Akagamie
Summary: Le jour de la St-Valentin, une punition et ... du CHOCOLAT! OS Lemon yaoi Aizen x Byakuya


_**Chocolat et Nutella :**_

_**Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à TITE KUBO, le scénario est à moi :)**_

_**Pairing : Aizen x Byukuya**_

_**Rating : M **_

_**Note de l'auteur : Voilà se que sa donne les maths, et une furieuse envie de chocolat. Pour se couple magnifique à mes yeux .**_

_**Je m'excuse par avance pour les fautes qu'il pourrait rester.**_

Byakuya Kuchiki était en train de ranger les archives de la 6° division, à la demande de son père. Il était seul dans la salle poussiéreuse, son paternel lui ayant donné cette punition pour avoir raté l'entraînement en partant jouer avec Yoruichi. Tout en tentant de repousser ses pensées assassines envers son père, il triait, survolait, notait, jetait classait étiquetait les papiers jaunis par le temps. Apparemment, toute cette paperasse allait être informatisé. Il pensa à la prochaine personne qui aurait cette tâche à effectuer avant que la réforme ne passe. De temps en temps, il voyait du coin de l'œil de jeunes fille à l'entrée de la pièce (ainsi que des plus vieilles) déposer des paquets dans un coin et repartir aussitôt en gloussant. L'ébène les ignorait superbement, concentrer sur son travail qu'il voulait finir au plus vite. Au bout de deux heures, il renoua sa queue de cheval en y remettant les mèches rebelles qui lui obstruaient la vue et décida de faire pause. Il sorti en s'étirant et remarqua au passage les cadeaux des filles ... qui s'avérait être du chocolat... Il réfléchit et se rappela qu'aujourd'hui était le jour de la St-Valentin. Il soupira... Peut-être que la belle Yoruichi y avait déposé un petit cadeau. Il rougit légèrement à cette pensée. Une voix posée et masculine retenti dans la pièce, interrompant ainsi ses réflexions :

« Kuchiki-san ?

-Qu'ya-t-il Aizen-sama ? Demanda-t-il à l'homme qui se tenait dans l'embrasure du shoji.

-Hirako-taicho c'est absenté et votre père m'a convié à vous aidez pour ... ce nettoyage de printemps, expliqua-t-il en désignant les papiers éparpillés

-Merci bien, dit Byakuya en retournant à sa paperasse.

Aizen s'avança et vit le tas de chocolat dont l'odeur discrète commençait à se répandre dans la pièce. Il y en avait de toutes les tailles sous toutes les formes, agrémenter de toutes les nuances de rose et rouge possible et de petits billets.

-Eh bien Kuchiki-san, vous semblez avoir du succès...Dit le châtain.

-Il semblerai effectivement.

-Je n'ai jamais vu mon taicho en recevoir autant, plaisanta-t-il. »

N'obtenant pas de réponse, Aizen se dirigea vers une pile de papier jaunis et commença à ranger.

Oo°0°oO

Les rayons du soleil c'était affinés sur le sol découvert, les ombres qui filtraient à travers le shoji s'allongeaient. Depuis longtemps, les jeunes femmes ne passaient plus, sans doute intimidées par la présence du fukutaicho. L'odeur du chocolat qui fondait devenait entêtante et celui-ci s'étira en soupirant :

« Je ne pensais pas que la 6° avait autant d'archive...

-J'en été le premier surpris, sourit le noble.

-Cela fait presque une journée et nous en avons fait à peine la moitié...

-Vous avez raison, il faudra s'en doute que je m'y remette demain pour que Père soit satisfait, soupira le noble. Si vous en voulez, servez-vous, dit-il en désignant les chocolats du menton.

-Merci. »

Aizen fit craquer ses articulations et se dirigea d'une démarche souple vers le tas. Le noble le suivit du coin de l'œil admirant sa carrure et se leva à son tour en époussetant et s'assit à côté de son supérieur. Ce dernier farfouillait entre les emballages et les rubans colorés en s'extasiant intérieurement sur la diversité des cadeaux : ça allait des simples dragées à des sculptures de cerisier, dont les détails s'estompaient doucement à cause de la chaleur ambiante, passant par les cœur traditionnels. Il trouva même un gros pot de Nutella terrestre.

Il finit par se choisir un cœur noir strié de fines rayures or. Il le cassa et amena un morceau à sa bouche avant de le laisser fondre sur sa langue.

De son côté Byakyua était en tailleur, sa tête penchée sur sonépaule pour mieux observer les mouvements de son vis-à-vis. Cela faisait un moment qu'il regardait furtivement le shinigami châtain dans son travail, remarquant la façon dont les muscles jouaient sous le kimono,qui s'était entrouvert sans que le châtain ne s'en aperçoive, dévoilant ainsi un torse imberbe. Il étudiait le rythme de sa respiration, sa chevelure, comment la lumière jouait sur les courbes de son visage... Il sursauta légèrement quand l'objet de sa contemplation lui adressa la parole :

« Vous n'en voulez-pas ?

-Je n'aime pas le chocolat, déclara le brun. »

Le châtain continuait de manger le cœur en morceau, et observait sous ses lunettes le plus jeune le regarder. Celui-ci continuait d'étudier la silhouette et le visage du shinigami, caressant presque du regard les lèvres légèrement brunies de chocolat, son nez droit et enfin ses orbes brunes. Quand l'ébène remarqua enfin qu'il était regardé, il rougit légèrement et détourna le regard. Il avait une drôle de sensation dans le bas-ventre. Aizen quant à lui, avait vu l'éclat dans les yeux du noble, qu'il avait déjà vu dans les yeux de ses conquête. Il eut un sourire de prédateur et se lécha les lèvres pour les nettoyer. Il s'étira de nouveau et regarda le jeune se remettre au travail. Il était vraiment pas mal. Le brun eut alors une idée. Il se leva silencieusement et ferma la porte du shoji avant de récupérer le pot de Nutella qu'il avait vu précédemment.

Par chance, la demoiselle qui l'avait mis là avait aussi pensé à mettre une cuillère. Il dévissa le couvercle et plongea le couvert dedans. Il dissimula sa présence et étala par derrière la cuillerée sur la joue du noble. Celui-ci entama un mouvement de recul et commença à s'essuyer la joue avec la manche de son kimono quand son menton fut pris entre les doigts fins du fukutaicho. Son visage était trop près du noble qui senti le retour de la sensation étrange de son bas-ventre et rougit violemment. Le brun murmura d'une voix sensuelle «Je connais une manière de vous faire aimer le chocolat... vous avez juste à vous laisser faire.» avant de s'emparer des lèvres du plus jeune. Celui-ci tenta de se dégager, mais une main dans sa nuque l'en empêcha. Une langue caressa les lèvres de Byakuya pour demander la permission d'entrer dans sa cavité buccal, mais celles-ci demeurèrent close. Aizen se releva et croisa le regard étincelant de colère de son vis-à-vis. Celui-ci lui ordonna de sortir :

-Non, je n'en ai pas envie, sourit le lieutenant.

-SORTEZ D'ICI ! Hurla Byakuya.

-Non, répondit le châtain en étalant une nouvelle couche de nutella dans le cou diaphane. »

Il commença à lécher tandis que Byakuya essayait de se débattre. Mais son corps se contenta de frissonner sous la caresse de la langue sur sa jugulaire. Les lèvres brunit remontait en baiser papillons vers la bouche du plus jeune avant de s'emparer de celle-ci. Aizen essaya de forcer l'entrée, mais les lèvres du plus jeune s'entrouvrent d'elle-même. Rejoignant sa jumelle, elles commencèrent un ballet langoureux, qui se stoppa vite. La langue intruse ayant pour mission une nouvelle couche de pâte à tartiner à nettoyer. Mais elle revint vite pour faire profiter sa consœur de son trésor marron.

Byakuya maudissait son corps de réagir au caresse du plus vieux, qui commençait à effeuiller son kimono, découvrant ainsi des morceaux de chaire diaphane à salir. Aizen mordit légèrement la clavicule du brun avant de repartir à la conquête de sa bouche. Ses mains expertes descendaient lentement, enlevant les vêtements gênant du passage de sa langue. Il Fut assez surpris quand lors d'un énième baisé chocolaté, il senti les bras de son vis-à-vis entourer sa nuque pour approfondir le baiser. Byakuya le senti sourire contre ses lèvres.

Oo°0°oO

Le pot était vide à présent, et les vêtement jonchaient le sol poussiéreux. Les gémissements de Byakuya emplissaient la pièce. Ils s'accentuèrent lorsqu'Aizen titillait de sa langue ses tétons durcit par le désir et ses mains descendre lentement dans son dos, sur la chute de ses reins. La bouche du plus vieux délaissa les boutons de chaire et descendit en baiser papillons sur les abdominaux, jouant avec le nombril et de rejoindre la verge déjà gonflée du plus jeune. Il posa ses lèvres sur le bout et une de ses mains quitta le dos du noble pour aller caresser les testicules. L'ébène gémit plus fortement et fourragea sa main dans la chevelure du châtain. Celui si pris entièrement son membre en bouche et commença de lent va-et- vient, sous les gémissements toujours plus forts du noble. Accélérant la cadence, Aizen fit courir ses mains sur les fesses de son amant, appréciant lea texture ferme, avant de suivre la raie et de se présenter à l'entrée du brun. Celui-ci hoqueta lorsqu'il senti une phalange dans son intimité, qui s'enfonçait lentement, langoureusement, toujours plus profond en lui. Il grogna sous la douleur lorsque un deuxième doigt rejoignit le précédent. Il cria le nom d'Aizen lorsqu'il se délivra dans la bouche de celui-ci qui avala en faisait faire des mouvements ciseaux à ses doigts dans l'antre du jeune. Sous les borborygme que poussait le brun entre douleur et plaisir, il retira ses doigts et le retourna doucement. Il lui baisa la nuque mordilla le lobe d'oreille de l'ébène pendant qu'il s'enfonçait lentement en lui. Les caresse d'Aizen eurent pour action de détendre le brun. Le lieutenant resta quelque seconde sans bouger, laissant le temps au plus jeune s'habituer à lui et se retira tout aussi lentement. Il recommença, ne s'arrêtant pas et accéléra la cadence de ses va- et- viens. Byakuya criait plus qu'il ne gémissait, et le volume augmenta quand le plus vieux prit son membre délaissé entre ses doigts pour imprimer le même mouvement que son bassin. Quand le châtain atteint avec ses coups de butoir la prostate, Byakuya cria de plus belle avant de se libérer une deuxième fois, éclaboussant le sol et quelque feuille de sa semence, suivit de près par Aizen qui se libéra en lui. Les deux tombèrent sur le sol, en sueur, profitant de la chaleur du corps coller sur le leur. Le plus vieux était à peine essoufflé tandis que le deuxième avait une respiration rauque et ses yeux gris larmoyant sur ses joues rougit de désir. Les deux se regardèrent un long moment avant de se relever et de se rhabiller silencieusement.

Oo°0°oO

Il faisait nuit dehors et la pièce d'archives était encore faiblement éclairée. L'ombre de deux silhouettes qui se courbaient s'étalait sur le shoji. En effet, les deux shinigamis ramassaient les vieilles feuilles qui avaient été éparpillée durant leurs ébats et jetai celle qui étaient humides, dans un silence troublé uniquement par les bruits extérieur. Quand tout fut rangé et séparer en deux tas :« trié » et « nontrié », Aizen se pencha sur les chocolats et dis d'un sourire enjôleur :

« Je les prends tous ou vous en garder quelques-uns?

-Je... J'en prends quelque-uns... »

Il rougit légèrement et pris quelques paquets et mit dedans quelque chocolat à demi fondu. En sortant de la salle, le fukutaicho reprit :

« Puis-je revenir vous aidez demain ? Hirako-taicho sera toujours absent...

-Avec plaisir, répondit le noble en rougissant légèrement.

Les deux s'en retournèrent vers leurs appartements, les bras pleins des nombreux chocolat qui avait été offert à Byakuya ce jour-là.

_**Voilà la fin de cet OS ^^ **_

_**Vos impressions ? **_

_**En espérant que vous avez autant de plaisir à le lire que j'ai eu à l'écrire ,**_

_**Akagamie**_


End file.
